


Kagami No Anatolia

by RaeliasChronicles



Category: Fushigi Yuugi, Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori | Red River
Genre: Anime, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fushigi Yuugi - Freeform, Kail Mursili - Freeform, Manga, Mariko - Freeform, MyWorldHeartBeating, Quotev - Freeform, Romance, Takumi - Freeform, Tumblr, Video Game, anatolia story - Freeform, deviantART, mature - Freeform, myheartbeating2020, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeliasChronicles/pseuds/RaeliasChronicles
Summary: After discovering a curious mirror, Mariko realizes the visions reflected back were real all along. She hadn't imagined it! Dressed in the finest silks and jewels imaginable, Mariko soon finds herself held captive by a man claiming to be Hattusa's Crown Prince. To make matters worse, he plans to make her his concubine! (Based off Fushigi Yuugi Kagami No Miko game and Anatolia Story manga)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13685629/1/Kagami-No-Anatolia
Relationships: Mariko Kobayashi/Kail Mursili, Mariko Kobayashi/Takumi Mochitsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: What! I Was Isekai'd?!





	1. A Curious Mirror

Mariko marveled at the intricate objects aligning the shelves of an old antique shop in downtown Tokyo. They varied from wood, ceramic, bronze, iron, and steel; the minority decorated in faded paint with traces of rust. She surveyed each item with keen interest, her golden amber gaze glancing from one shelf to another.

Painted tapestries hung in the furthest corner, a collection bound and tucked neatly in storage against the walls with aged armor and weapons. Despite this, not a trace of dust was discernable, and the room permeated a citrus wild berry scent from an arrangement of candles suspended on hanging racks.

"Takumi, look!" She pointed towards a black lacquered jewelry box filled with jade and opal hair accessories. There were bracelets, and rings of various styles, embedded with small colorful gems that sparkled under the lights. "I wonder how much these are?"

Beside her, she briefly noted her male companion's reaction, but he exuded an air of disinterest. Without a word, she watched him turn the corner just opposite of her, her gaze lingering on his lean form hidden beneath his high school attire. Mochitsuki Takumi was his name, and they'd grown up together as children and often shared most things in common.

Unable to fight the urge, she peered at him through narrow openings. He was very-attractive. From his black slacks to his brown sweater vest, she found herself lost in his deep tawny eyes.

It hadn't been easy to drag him away from his club activity, especially considering he was a star athlete at their high school, the best player on the basketball team, but today was an important day. Today was her seventeenth birthday, and the last thing she wanted to do was spend it at home.

"How long will this take?" He asked, turning the pages of a tome in his possession.

She hummed, her fingers sliding against the racks, her attention elsewhere. "Only a moment. Maybe we can go to the café, and catch a movie at the theatre later," She explained, smiling when his sigh followed. It was the weekend, and what better way to spend it than among friends? Basketball could wait until tomorrow.

While he remained impatient, she backtracked past the line of shelves and drummed her fingers across the wooden surfaces. She wanted to take something home with her, so long as it wasn't too expensive, but so far, nothing seemed interesting. Before following him out, a glimmer caught her notice from the unoccupied front desk. With a slight skip in her step, she inspected the curious object, taking its copper rim border into her possession before peering into its reflective glass.

 _Oh, this would be perfect when I do my makeup!_ Pleased with the find, she searched around for the shopkeeper, but to her dismay, she could not locate the person who had greeted them earlier.

While inspecting her complexion, satisfied her fair skin was free of blemishes, her pores concealed beneath a light layer of foundation, the image of herself changed. Assuming her mind was playing tricks on her, she pulled it away, but when she failed to comprehend this strange illusion, she peered closer.

The reflection seemed different, and she soon realized she wasn't wearing her yellow sweater vest and pleated brown skirt with black stockings; instead, a sheer linen gown clung to her curves. Her golden hair was free of its pigtails, the length falling along her lower back in pretty waves. Silver bangles decorated her wrists and ankles with colorful gems and hooped earrings complementing the interesting style.

"Is that really me?" She marveled.

The image displayed her sitting on plush cushions with servant women, also dressed in white linen robes, knelt at her feet. They were smiling at her, offering trays of fruits and goblets of refreshments. It was as if the mirror somehow portrayed the perfect fantasy. Who wouldn't want this? A giggle escaped her just then. The dress hugged her body wonderfully, and the jewels were so pretty. The only thing missing from this scene was a handsome guy.

"Takumi!" She called, waving him over to the front desk.

"What is it?"

While insistent on leaving, he soon approached, but when he did, she grasped his elbow and tugged him to her side. From there, she pointed. "That's me!"

"Yeah? Who else would it be?"

She scowled at his uninterested reply. "But look what I'm wearing?"

He bent forward, enough where his cheek barely brushed against hers. And while distracted by his proximity, she gave the object a peculiar stare. Wait. Where was his reflection? Not a moment after this realization, she felt his breath against her face. "Your school uniform, obviously…"

"That's not what I mean! See those jewels around my neck and arms? And those servants? Aren't I beautiful?"

But as she turned to gauge his reaction, she was further surprised when he struck her with a perplexed stare. And with a deep sigh, he shook his head, his ebony fringe moving as he did. "I can tell you're daydreaming again. You always zone out when you smile like a weirdo."

"What? No way!"

"Anyway, I think we've spent enough time here. If we stay any longer, I fear you'll start hallucinating," He teased.

Could he not see the same thing? Once again, her amber gaze stared into the mirror, but it no longer presented the scenic view of her and her servants. Instead, she saw her face, her hair adorned in her usual pigtailed style; the sight alone displeased her. He was right. Those scented candles were likely fogging her thoughts. "Unless it's one of those trick mirrors?"

"You coming or not?"

Mariko glanced back, noticing her classmate standing at the shop's entrance door, his impatience recognizable in the dim lighting of the room. "Where are you going?"

"Aren't we were going to the café? If we don't leave soon, it'll be busy."

"Oh, right!"

"Are you interested in this mirror, young one?"

Startled by the unexpected voice, she turned. At the sight of the elderly lady standing behind the front desk, Mariko's back stiffened. How long had she been standing there? In fact, where had she gone earlier? "Oh, this?" Mariko held up. "Will you tell me about this mirror?"

"From what I know," Her haggard voice began. "archeologists unearthed it centuries ago in the Middle East, and found it buried beneath the red soils between Egypt and Anatolia," She informed.

"In that case, shouldn't it be in a museum?" She asked. Almost everything seemed old and valuable, and according to what he said earlier, he also found it out of place for a simple antique store.

She laughed. "It should. How it ended up in my shop, I am unsure, but this is no ordinary mirror, my dear. Did you see anything _strange_ when looking into it just now?"

Mariko's eyes widened at this, her gaze turning back to Takumi, standing by the door. "So, I wasn't mistaken?" She gasped. "Yeah, I did!"

The storekeeper nodded at this, smiling from ear to ear. "It's been ages since the user has seen anything reflected in this object. It's why it's always remained on this front desk, awaiting the day someone can see what the eyes otherwise fail to. If you saw something, then it has no reason to remain here. Take it with you."

"Huh? You mean, you're giving it to me?"

"Yes," She answered. "Keep it close to you before you fall asleep, dear. Who knows, you might have yourself an interesting dream."

Delighted by the older woman's generosity, Mariko paid her respects and held the mirror close to her chest, all the while flashing him a satisfied smirk. As the shop's door jingled upon their exit, she hummed to herself. What did she mean by keep it close at night? Would something mysterious happen? The very thought left her giggling with excitement.

"Don't tell me you bought that crummy old thing?"

"For your information, I got it for free! Did you really see nothing?"

He rolled his eyes. "For the third time, no." He struck her an amused grin. "At least you didn't waste your money. Now, am I to assume I'm stuck with you all day then?"

On account of his question, Mariko smirked. Leaning over, she wrapped her arm around his, all the while fluttering her lashes at his otherwise neutral expression. "You got that right, handsome!" She winked. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a minute!"

Σ

After spending the day with her good friend, Mariko returned home. The sun was no longer visible in the sky and was, instead, cloaked in the late evening, and judging by the time on her watch, it was a quarter after ten. On her doorstep, Mariko fumbled for the house key, not at all surprised someone had locked the doors. In her possession were two small bags, compliments of Takumi, one being a personal gift he bought three days prior, and the other a few delicacies from the doughnut shop.

After retrieving the key from her skirt pocket, she soon stepped into the house, and quietly crossed the hall towards the staircase. But luck was her worst enemy at that moment when the lights almost blinded her. Already prepared, her gaze shifted to the entranceway leading into the living room, where she saw her mother standing with arms crossed.

"At this point I'm not surprised," Her mother's eyes were void of emotion. "You always find some way to stay out late, regardless if it's a school night. While I've had it up to here with your irresponsibility, I can only handle so much, Mariko."

"There was a reason, mother…"

"Oh? A good enough reason to skip out on your lessons?" She inquired. "And this isn't even the first time it's happened! Do you understand how embarrassing you've made this situation? There's also the matter of your unexcused absences?"

"Mother, please!"

"Enough! I'll not hear any excuses! I'm finished overlooking your behavior. To think, my daughter would throw away her studies in favor of whoring herself around town…"

" _Whoring_?!"

"Earlier this afternoon, I received a complaint from your homeroom teacher. Apparently, you have a habit of throwing yourself onto others in a show of unrestraint. Takumi, for instance. They ranged from unwarranted touching to straddling, and in the middle of lectures. Have some common sense! And dare I mention any more? Where is your mind, young lady? You're far too interested in your male classmates to care about your failing grades!"

Cheeks aflame, Mariko said nothing. Instead, she tightened her grip on the straps of her bag. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to jump her like this, in fact, she ought to be used to it. Calling her a whore was going too far. "First off, I wasn't _whoring_ around town, and I wasn't straddling him either! We grew up together, for crying out loud!" Which was the truth, but her mother didn't seem at all fazed by her response.

"Don't talk back!" She warned before releasing a breath. "While it's not a school night, there will be changes around this house, the first starting with your attitude! Until I say otherwise, you're grounded!"

"Grounded?! I'm seventeen years old!"

"And you still act like a child!" She countered. "In the morning, I'll have a word with Takumi's father. Did you plan to go behind our backs and sneak out of school?"

"It was my idea!" Her voice rose louder than her mothers. "At least he didn't forget today was my birthday! You do this every year!"

Definite surprise betrayed her stoic stare, and then, with a shake of her head, she spared Mariko any sympathy. "Your birthday? That still isn't an excuse to skip your classes, Mariko! Really, for something so petty! It's about time you grow up!"

"If father was still alive, he wouldn—" Falling short on her reply and realizing there was no sense in arguing, not that her mother would listen anyway, Mariko closed her mouth. Not bothering to stand a minute longer in her presence, she ran up the flight of stairs. Despite her mother's best efforts to call her down, through teeth-gritting frustration, Mariko slammed the door, locking it for good measure before settling against its frame.

How could she say that? Above all things, how could a mother call her child a whore? It left her in tears, her bags forgotten beside her as she muffled her sobs. "I'm not a whore. I hate her so much." If only her father were here. He would set her mother straight, but anymore she had changed. "I hate this," She sniffled, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her uniform.


	2. A Prince Among Men

A thought crept into her mind, one that had plagued her a month ago. Why not just run away altogether? Besides, she was anything but a perfect daughter. Flawed, as her mother put it. There was no saving this family, and nothing she could do or say would ever please her. Why bother trying?

With a steady breath, Mariko moved from the door and approached her vanity. After placing her two gift bags upon her velvet stool, she took great care of the mirror, setting it down upon the cream-colored stand before admiring it. It complemented the space wonderfully.

"And Takumi said it was junk," She sniffled. With that thought in mind, she retrieved her mobile from her pocket, flipping it open to message her classmate. _Come over. Mom and I got into an argument. I could use a shoulder to lean on right now._

Not even a minute after sending that text, he replied. _Again? Give me a moment._

Relieved she could count on Takumi to cheer her up, Mariko relaxed, her gaze transfixed at the reflection staring back at her. The magic which had allowed her to see a different image of herself was no longer manifesting. Still, that didn't stop her from tapping the yellowed glass.

With a sigh, she eyed the pile of clothes strewn across her bed, with bunched up stockings lying halfway beneath the untidy covers. She sorted through the mess, returning each article of clothing to its respective place before smoothing out her bedding altogether.

Golden amber eyes shifted to the clock hanging over her study desk; it was nearing eleven in the evening, and glancing back at her phone, she sent a text to Takumi. _Is your dad home? He didn't scold you, did he?_ There was no immediate reply, and assuming he was too busy to answer, Mariko approached the window, unlocking it before opening just enough to peer outside.

Street lights barely lit the roads, and the air was cold. Past the cluster of trees across from her neighbor's fenced-in yard, a figure sprinted through their lawn; the person leaping the fence before crossing towards her residence.

She watched him climb the old tree, steadying himself on one of the thick limbs before reaching the windowsill. With little effort, he lifted himself, ducking beneath the glass before entering. From there, she waited as he caught his bearings.

"You didn't waste any time. That's the fastest you've climbed that in years."

"Remind me again why I'm here?" He asked. "Did you cry?"

Although he must have noticed her reddened complexion, the sight of her irritated eyes, Mariko nodded. "Just a little. I'm fine now."

"Good. I'll head back then," Takumi turned to leave out the window, but she caught his arm, to which he found it impossible not to laugh. "I'm only teasing. Calm down."

Aware of that, she had to remind him not to speak too loud, and with a single-digit pressed to her mouth, she glanced at the door. "Let me check." While moving away to approach her door, she noticed him move from the window to stand near the wardrobe, one hand on the handle in case her mother barged in.

Well, it wouldn't be a first; in fact, there had been plenty of close calls, most which happened during the past several years. But thanks to his quick feet, he always eluded her mother's suspicion.

With her ear against the door, she listened. Silence greeted her, but she waited a moment, awaiting any distinct shuffling or stifled breathing. It was likely she retired after their argument, and switching the lights off, she joined him on her bed. Thankful for his offered shoulder, she leaned against him. "Thanks for coming over."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure. You know how my mother reacts."

"Yeah, but she must have said something to get you all worked up. I haven't seen you cry in a while. What happened?"

Unable to hold back her tears, she hid her face in his shoulder, clutching the sleeve of his sweater vest. "She … called me a _whore_ …"

"What?"

A trace of shock was discernable in his voice, and he pulled her closer. He would never think less of her, and she was thankful for his tenderness. "How could she…"

"What she says isn't important, Mariko. We both know that's not true," He comforted her.

"I can't forgive her this time. I'm tired of this…"

"I don't blame you. How can I make it better?"

While she rested her head against his shoulder, his arm securing her at his side, his thumb caressed her. Even if she did, where would she go? There were no cheap hotels, let alone safe ones, but even then, her wallet was dry. "Takumi, let's leave."

"We should think realistically."

"I am," She pressed, lifting her gaze to his. "If I stay here any longer, I'll suffocate. There's no reasoning with her. And what about you and your father? Your relationship isn't any better."

For a moment, Mariko wondered if she had struck a chord with him, his silence leaving her guilty for bringing it up. Much like her and her mother, he rarely spoke to him, let alone spent any quality time together. From what she remembered of the older man, he was a workaholic, and on his days off, he drank himself sick.

"Takumi … I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, it's alright, but have you completely thought this through? Where would we go? Where would we stay? What about money?" He asked and at her sigh, he continued. "I know you're upset, but you have to remember this is the only home you have."

Even if that was the truth, she was through with this. Not once was she able to recall a moment in her life where her mother cared. "But I hate it here so much…" Tears trickled down her cheeks, and he brushed them away. "Takumi…"

He leaned forward, and she inhaled his scent. Cinnamon. His lips met hers, gentle and inviting, his familiar touch melting her worries, and soon, her back fell against the comforter, Takumi's body towering above her.

It wasn't the first time they shared any kind of intimacy; despite remaining friends since childhood, they'd confessed their attraction well into middle school, and from there, it'd only progressed further. No surprise, her mother remained suspicious, refusing to accept any romantic interests concerning her daughter. This only fueled Mariko's resentment.

Mariko wasn't sure of her feelings towards Takumi. Yes, she loved him, but he was her best friend. He was the only person she could confide in and share her secrets. He was all those things and more; in short, it was a relationship no one would understand except themselves.

It was difficult to stifle any moans, Takumi's fingers fondling her breast beneath her sweater vest. She tightened her fists into the sheets as cold air swept through her room, but a gasp tore from her lips when his finger pinched her erect bud.

"T-Takumi—"

Soon enough, his hands reached for her skirt, pushing the length until his thumb pressed against the fabric of her panties. She fumbled while unfastening the buttons to her vest, an action she found difficult against Takumi's ministrations.

Grasping the sleeves of his shirt, she bit her lip. She could feel his breath against her neck, and soon, she heard him unfasten his buckle. Before he could pull her close and continue the steamy love session, an unexpected rapping stilled them.

"Are you still awake, Mariko?"

Freaked out, she pressed a hand to her mouth. Thank god she had the sense to lock her door, or they would have found themselves in an uncomfortable situation. Worst-case scenario, her mother would have either kicked her out of the house or sent her to an all-girls school to straighten out her rebellious behavior.

To her relief, he paused and settled himself beside her. From there, he pulled her close, and she was aware of his swollen member probed against her behind. It left her muddled-headed. At least things had quieted down between them. Still, what did her mother need? Was she planning to interrogate her some more?

"Mariko? Are you awake? I want to apologize. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that…"

There was a pause, followed by Mariko's confusion. Did she hear right? Was she apologizing? In all her seventeen years, her mom had never apologized, at least, not that she could recall. Then again, she went too far in her scolding earlier, but she wasn't sure if she could forgive her.

"In the morning, let's have a long talk. I will listen this time. Well, good night, Mariko."

A moment passed, and when the sound of her footsteps dissipated from hearing, she sat up. Although relieved by the unexpected apology her mom found it strange, even too soon for her liking; what had come over her mother? After fights like these, she would ignore her for days at a time, not to mention it'd only been an hour since their quarrel.

"Hey, you okay?" Takumi asked beside her.

"Yeah. I'm just confused. That's all…"

A soft hum escaped him, his gaze traveling towards the door and then back to Mariko. "What are you thinking? You having second thoughts on running away?"

Was it the right thing to do? Runaway even after hearing her mother's apology? There was no telling what would happen in the morning, and there was also a chance she might separate her and Takumi. Still, under no circumstances could she leave the house.

"Mariko?"

"It's the first time she's ever apologized. I'm confused. She infuriates me. I really don't want to be here."

He only chuckled at this, leaning back against the pillow, arms behind his head. "Nah, I understand. Can't say I haven't had such thoughts before. But if you decide to away, let me know.

"Even if it came to that?"

"If it's with _you_ , I wouldn't mind it."

At those words, she smiled. He knew how to cheer her up. That was the norm between them. "I'm glad you're here."

His amber eyes met hers. "I'll always be here. Hey, don't go getting teary-eyed—"

"I-I'm not," She replied. Despite her poor attempt to wipe them with her sleeve, he pulled her into his embrace. "Takumi?"

"Quiet. Get some rest."

Mariko snuggled closer, his chest warm against her face, and for the moment, she felt content, safe and comfortable in his arms. With the wind blowing inside, she reached for the blanket, but something caught her notice.

An unexpected noise spurred her to sit up. Too bad it was too dark to see, but despite Takumi's earnestness to go back to sleep, she swung her legs over the bed and proceeded towards the light switch by her door. Once flipping it on, she searched for anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing. Nothing except the wind swaying the curtains.

But then she saw it. On the floor in front of her vanity, she spotted the antique mirror the shop-keeper had gifted to her. In a heartbeat, she was kneeling before it, inspecting it from every angle.

"Did it break?" Takumi asked from the bed.

"No. It's fine." Thank god, at least. But even as she peered into it, hoping to glimpse what it had shown her earlier, she saw nothing else but her face. Noticing her untidy appearance, her hair unkept from its usual pigtails, she felt a blush darken her cheeks.

"Hey, you all right?"

Turning at this, while smoothing her golden tresses, she nodded. "Let's stop for the night."

"You sure?" He asked, moving to stand by the bed. "I don't mind sleeping over if you need me to."

Although he seemed somewhat disappointed by her response, there was also understanding in his gaze; that's how he was; Takumi was a considerate guy, never one to take advantage of anyone, regardless of the situation. "Yeah. I think I'm fine now, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your dad either."

As he paused in front of her window, he turned. "Sure. If you need anything, just send me a text. I have practice in the afternoon, but afterward, I'll come over to check on you."

"Thanks. Good night, Takumi."

With that said, he swung his leg over the rim, allowing his feet to rest upon the slanted roof below before leaping to the tree's branch. And from there, she watched him until he was no longer recognizable to the shadows of the late evening.

Σ

Throughout the night, Mariko tossed and turned, and unable to find comfort in her fragmented dreams, she awoke to an unsettling feeling. Where was this chilly atmosphere coming from, if not from her locked window?

Uncomfortable and freezing, she pulled the blanket high to her neck. Before sleep overcame her, something in the darkness glimmered. What started as a slight hum suddenly transformed into muffled voices, voices which spoke another language. Assuming her mother left the television on, she was about to curl back to slumber, but the light in her room distracted her. What was it?

Whatever the source of it was, it emanated from her vanity. Curious of the phenomenon, she pushed her sheets aside and crossed the room. A little doubtful as she assumed her mind was playing tricks on her, she squinted. Besides her multitudes of makeup and hair accessories, nothing else could emit such a light. There was, however, her mirror. Mariko drew closer to investigate, and, no surprise, it was coming from there.

It reflected many images, ones shaped into soldiers fighting in a torch-lit environment. Likely a battlefield, she thought. The scene was so bizarre; she wondered if she was hallucinating, but it was playing before her like a film.

 _Keep the mirror close before sleeping, and something good might happen._ Was this what the shop-keeper meant?

"It looks like … some kind of battle?" She murmured, moving to sit on her stool to get a better look.

Dressed in old century armor, medieval soldiers wore short-sleeved robes of various patterns. They fought amidst chariots, with spears, swords and nocked bows, the sound of their war cries loud and clear. While fascinated by the scene, the mirror suddenly cued her to a person of interest.

"Whoa," She breathed, leaning closer. "Who is that?"

Atop a mountainous landscape observing the feud, she spotted a golden-haired man adorned in intricate jewels, his robes more stylish than the others. His mane of wavy tresses spilled over his shoulder, his fringe barely concealing his beautiful tawny eyes.

Whoever he was, he was more than just attractive. Perhaps, pretty? There was no word to describe him, but it was clear by his distinct features he was foreign. Those eyes penetrated the darkness, his sharp jaw tight with displeasure, and Mariko held his gaze.

This princely man spared his subjects any mind, barking a swift command to someone beside him before tossing his outer robe. The mere sight of his chest left her swooning. Whoever he was, he had abs, abs for days on end, but while he lacked the build of a 21st century weightlifter, he wasn't bad on the eyes, but he was taller than the average guy.

Regardless of his charming physique, his attire and _manly_ accessories drew her interest. He wore a satin red kilt, with silver inlaid earrings and sapphires, and around his collarbone were golden chains.

"He's so handsome…" She gasped. "He has to be royalty…"

Mariko held onto this idea, marveling as he leaped atop a stallion, his sword unsheathed. As this warrior descended the hill, he soon maneuvered through the massive upheaval, with assailants flying right and left. With little effort, he struck down the ones in his path, all while remaining rooted to his saddle.

A cry of disbelief rang at his approach, with those on foot taken aback by his unexpected attack. It took her a moment to figure out what surprised them, but realization soon dawned on her. Prince charming was the only rider atop his steed. After understanding this, she saw an army of riders charge down the mountain, and with it came a wave of fear.

"Are … are they running away?" She gasped. "Seriously?"

It was as if those men had never seen a person ride before; the majority stricken with absolute horror as they turned on their sandaled heels. While many fled, the chariots of both opposing forces continued, trampling the deceased.

While watching the scene unfold, she wondered what they were fighting for. Land? Fortune? Wasn't that always the case? But when her interest grew bored with the bloodshed, her attention fixated onto the handsome warrior. _What a hunk._

Did men normally wear jewelry in those days?

As he fought against two separate attackers, ricocheting their attacks with his bronze bejeweled shield, he soon delivered a high-kick; it knocked his assailant off his feet, but something in the background caught her notice. A stationary chariot was quickly approaching from behind, and a single rider raised his bow.

"He's going to get shot…" She gasped. "Hey, turn around! Move!" Her voice rose, her hands planted upon her vanity's stand, but it was no use.

He couldn't hear her; the glass barrier proved that, then again, this wasn't even real. If she knew anything about historical genres, then it was always the hero who somehow prevailed. That's usually how it worked. Mariko wasn't an expert on the subject. Even knowing that, would he survive?

"If I'm dreaming, then I should be able to change this man's fate. Right? That's how lucid dreams work, I think…" And, so, Mariko tapped upon the glass. "Hey, prince charming. Look behind you already." But there was no response. "You're about to get an arrow in the head or back!" And, no surprise, he didn't move. "Why do I even bother?" She sighed.

But something happened. Something weird. One moment she'd been tapping against the mirror to warn him, and the next, that man's eyes flashed in her direction. It was as if he finally noticed her. There was a mixture of confusion and disbelief, enough that it caused Mariko to lean away. As soon as that arrow fell loose from his enemy's bow, he evaded it, throwing himself to the ground with expert ease.

"Did … he hear me just now?" She asked aloud, staring wide-eyed at the person in question; he was no longer looking at her, but maybe he might have heard her voice. "I guess I saved him. A simple thanks would suffice…"

While her gaze remained transfixed to his fluid movements, taking the lead in the battle, she noticed a speck in the middle of the mirror. The spot failed to glimmer, and seeing its distinct and cracked shape, she cried out. "It's broken!"

As she pressed a finger against it, hoping there was some way to fix it, the light unexpectedly distorted enough that it enveloped her entire room. With it, a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. "W-what's happening?"


End file.
